Requiescat in pace
by Altair-Ezio-Two Assassins
Summary: OS qui se passe lors d'une mémoire restaurée dans Brotherhood...à vous de découvrir. A ceux qui n'ont pas fait le jeu, ne lisez pas.


**Je suis de retour avec un OS cette fois.**

Bon c'est un OS...mais... Dites moi ce que vous en pensez!

**Et merci pour les reviews =D!**

**_-Je précise que les personnages d'Assassin's Creed ne m'appartiennent pas, à part ceux de mon invention._**

* * *

**Requiescat in pace…**

_Jamais plus il ne verra son sourire. Jamais plus il ne verra ses beaux yeux au couleur noisette et ses cheveux brillants au soleil, voletants au gré du vent. Jamais plus il ne la verra heureuse. Jamais plus il n'entendra sa douce voix et son rire cristallin. Jamais plus il ne la reverra._

Elle n'avait pourtant rien fait. Elle ne devait pas être impliquée. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas eu une vie normale comme toutes les autres femmes de son âge ? Peut-être parce qu'elle l'avait connu. Ou peut-être pas. Seul Dieu sait…

Des souvenirs...des souvenirs bien pâles et peu réjouissants se bousculaient dans sa tête. Les dernières fois qu'il l'avait aperçue, il avait essayé de la voir en coup de vent, espérant malgré lui qu'elle ne l'avait pas oublié. Non, elle ne l'avait pas oublié, mais elle avait commencé une vie sans lui. Il avait été déçu, blessé…mais il n'avait pas le droit de lui en vouloir. Au fond, il avait espéré qu'elle resterait à lui, mais il n'avait pas le droit de décider à sa place. Aucun droit sur elle. Lorsqu'il avait apprit qu'elle avait un fiancé, il était partit à la recherche du futur mari parce qu'il était en danger, mais quand il l'avait trouvé et entendu qu'il avait des ennuis à cause de l'argent, il avait cru qu'il allait devenir fou. Qu'il allait le tuer. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait, car s'il l'avait tué, il aurait pu dire adieu à sa dulcinée et ça, il ne se le serait jamais pardonné. Il avait « sauvé » son fiancé, c'était tout ce qui importait. Au lieu de lui dire qu'il partait encore une fois, mais qu'il reviendrait, il lui avait lancé froidement que son futur époux était en sécurité et qu'il ferait un bon mari. Elle n'avait pas tout de suite comprit et il avait vu sa détresse dans ses yeux. Quelques années plus tard, il l'avait retrouvée. Toujours aussi belle. Toujours aussi charmante. Il lui avait volé un baiser dans un coin d'une rue, elle s'était fâchée et l'avait rejeté. Elle lui en voulait. C'était normal. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas réfléchis plus longtemps et dès qu'il avait apprit la nouvelle, il avait essayé de la retrouver en se faisant passer pour son mari à Venise. Ils s'étaient embrassés, elle n'avait pas de masque, mais lui oui. Elle le lui avait enlevé et là elle s'était mise en colère. Avait-elle eu peur d'avoir trahit son mari ? Non, c'était parce qu'il avait été égoïste. Parce qu'il n'avait pensé qu'à lui et à sa joie de la retrouver. Mais pas à elle. L'aimait-il vraiment ? Oui, alors pourquoi avait-il refait la même erreur ? Mais, c'était vrai, il l'aimait plus que n'importe quelle autre femme. Ils s'étaient quittés, mais pas avec la meilleure des façons : même en lui tournant le dos et en courant, il l'avait entendue pleurer. Et ça lui avait brisé le cœur. Il n'avait pas voulut et ne voulait pas la faire pleurer. Il était resté là, au même endroit, planté comme un idiot. Oui idiot, c'était le terme. Puis, il était repartit et avait essayé d'oublier encore une fois ces retrouvailles gâchées par son égoïsme. D'oublier les blessures de son cœur qui saignait encore….

Non, il n'y avait pas eu que de mauvais souvenirs faits de larmes et de cris. Non ! Il y avait eu ceux du passé. D'un passé….si loin à présent. Quand il l'avait rencontrée pour la première fois, il n'avait pas pu aligner deux mots sans bredouiller. Se moquant de lui, elle avait continué son chemin. Son frère l'avait encouragé à la suivre. Il l'avait fait. Il avait surpris son ennemi avec elle, mais il n'était pas en train de lui offrir des fleurs, ah ça non...il l'importunait. Sitôt les connaissances faites, il l'avait débarrassée de cette fripouille. Elle l'avait remercié en lui adressant un chaleureux et sincère sourire. Intérieurement, lui, il avait fondu comme une glace au soleil. Il l'avait raccompagnée chez elle en faisant plus ample connaissance. Il n'avait pratiquement pas parlé pendant le trajet, trop occupé à enregistrer toutes les informations qu'elle lui fournissait. Elle lui avait accordé une deuxième chance. Puis, ils se voyaient de plus en plus. Ils vivaient la vie comme tous les jeunes de leur âge… Jusqu'à ce qu'un événement tragique bouleverse sa vie à lui. Il avait cru qu'il serait seul désormais, condamné à la solitude, mais elle avait apprit ce qu'il s'était passé et s'inquiétait pour lui. Elle l'avait consolé, même s'il ne pleurait pas vraiment, mais elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle l'avait aidé à récupérer les corps de sa famille pour lui permettre de leur offrir un enterrement digne. Ensuite, il n'avait pas osé lui demander de l'héberger chez elle juste une nuit...ou plutôt, elle le lui avait proposé avant qu'il ne formule la question. Plus ordonné que proposé, mais il n'avait rien dit. Il l'avait suivie, profitant de sa dernière nuit en sa délicieuse compagnie. A l'aube, il avait dut la quitter, elle et sa résidence, pour s'exiler dans sa quête. Mais malgré le feu de la trahison qui brûlait en lui, il n'avait déjà plus eu le courage de sortir et de parcourir les rues de Florence, seul. Puis, il avait caché sa douleur en lui comme il cachait son visage sous sa capuche. Il avait voulut crier, hurler sa jalousie, sa haine pour tous ces gens qui vivaient une existence normale, pleurer la mort des membres de sa famille, frapper les murs d'une quelconque habitation pour défouler son chagrin de devoir se séparer d'elle, jusqu'à ce que le sang recouvre ses mains…mais il n'avait rien fait de tout cela. Ne pensant plus trop à ce qu'il faisait, il avait récupéré sa mère et sa sœur pour Monteriggioni. Son oncle l'avait accueillit sans avoir l'ombre d'une idée de la souffrance qu'il gardait en lui. C'était bien de la souffrance qui le torturait, qui lui tordait les boyaux, qui lui tordait son cœur. Bien sûr, son oncle avait conscient que la perte de ses frères et de son père était un choc…mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Même sa sœur ne l'avait pas remarqué. Elle aussi était sous le choc. Quand à sa mère, elle ne parlait plus.

Il n'y a pas de bons souvenirs sans mauvais souvenirs…à chaque fois qu'il repensait à un événement heureux, ce dernier était lié à quelque chose de douloureux.

Maintenant…oui maintenant, c'était finit. Il était arrivé trop tard. Il n'avait pas pu la sauver. Elle était une des nombreuses victimes de la folie d'un individu. Sans défense, sans armes et sans protection. Et lui, il était arrivé au dernier moment. Avec l'espérance du désespoir, il avait encore pensé à trouver un médecin pour la soigner, mais c'était trop tard même si ce médecin était arrivé très vite. On l'avait attaquée par pur lâcheté. En réalisant ce qu'il portait dans les bras, il avait souhaité que ce ne fût qu'un cauchemar. Mais non. La réalité était bien cruelle. La vie était cruelle et la mort jouait avec la vie des gens comme avec de vulgaires pantins. Faire souffrir les gens, c'était ça qu'elle aimait. Pas lui. Personne.  
Elle était dans ses bras. Blanche. L'éclat de tristesse et de bonheur dans ses yeux l'avait troublé. Pourquoi le bonheur ? Il ne comprenait pas. Elle lui avait sourit en dépit de la situation et avec ses dernière forces, elle lui avait montré et redonné son collier qu'il lui avait offert juste avant son départ. Il n'y croyait pas. Elle l'avait gardé pendant toutes ces années, même après les quelques événements déplaisants. Ensuite, elle lui avait murmuré que si elle avait pu choisir entre lui et Manfredo, elle l'aurait choisit sans hésiter et ils auraient eu leur deuxième chance. Ce furent ses dernières paroles. Il l'avait écouté jusqu'au bout, silencieux. Jamais, jamais il n'avait pu imaginer que cela puisse arriver un jour. Puis, il avait cherché un endroit où il pouvait l'enterrer. Un endroit isolé, tranquille, à l'écart des curieux. Le fait était là, implacable, et il n'avait plus qu'un corps sans vie devant lui. Froid. Glacial.

Oui, il avait froid en ce moment. Pas à cause de la pluie qui s'abattait sur Florence et qui faisait déborder les gouttières des maisons. Non, ça, il en avait l'habitude et il s'en fichait éperdument. Il avait froid parce qu'il se sentait vide à l'intérieur comme si quelque chose s'était arraché à lui. Toutes les couleurs qui avaient dues paraître éclatantes au soleil, semblaient bien ternes maintenant. Tout était gris autour de lui : le ciel lui-même était noir, l'eau qui coulait le long des façades des maisons était grise, sale, et les gouilles reflétaient le ciel tristement.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, laissant un silence de mort s'installer.

Tandis que plusieurs personnes se dépêchaient de se réfugier sous un abri ou dans une maison, lui, il traînait dans les rues, déjà trempé jusqu'aux os. Capuche rabattue, tête baissée, il déambulait à travers les places, les rues et les ruelles sans se soucier d'attraper froid. Il marcha dans les flaques, rajoutant encore plus d'eau dans ses bottes déjà trempées, crochant ses pieds sur le pavé inégal, chancela quelques fois, longeant les murs en y appuyant une main comme pour se prouver qu'ils étaient bien là. Même les patrouilles de soldats avaient disparus ou alors il ne les avait pas vues. Ses pas le menèrent devant sa maison. Il leva la tête pour apercevoir un drapeau déchiré qui représentait les couleurs de sa famille. Il était planté devant le porche qui avait été condamné à la hâte par des planches moisies. Il en saisit une et l'arracha, entraînant deux autres avec elle. Le passage crée lui permit de s'introduire dans sa demeure, sauf qu'il n'avait pas fait attention au garde qui l'avait aperçut depuis le coin de la rue. Celui-ci dégaina son épée pour le faire sortir de la petite cour. Il le regarda sombrement et dès que son ennemi prononça ses premiers mots, il lui saisit la tête et la frappa contre son genou. Son crâne émit un craquement sinistre. Le garde s'écroula, raide mort. Soudainement, l'envie de vomir le prit. Il se précipita vers un pot en céramique, se pencha et attendit. Rien. Il se dirigea vers la porte où seule une petite planche barrait l'accès. Il l'enleva comme il l'avait fait avec les autres et essaya d'ouvrir. La poignée tourna et il put rentrer. Tout à l'intérieur avait été renversé: les tiroirs des meubles jonchaient le sol, les étagères s'étalaient sur le tapis, pleins de livres étaient déchirés, plusieurs papiers voletaient lamentablement et quelques carreaux de fenêtres étaient brisés, laissant un vent froid circulé dans la pièce. Ne s'attardant pas plus sur ce spectacle désastreux, il tourna à gauche, monta les escaliers, continua jusqu'au fond du couloir et arriva dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu penser, presque rien n'avait été dérangé, mise à part les couvertures de son lit qui avaient été tirées et retournées et les quelques tiroirs ouverts. Il s'approcha d'une petite commode à sa droite et en ouvrit le deuxième tiroir. Même sans lumière, il savait ce qu'il contenait. Il en ressortit un petit ruban rouge juste bon à décorer une robe ou autre accessoire. Un fin rayon de soleil pénétra dans la pièce et éclaira le sol d'un rond où il s'y effondra à genoux, pleurant comme il n'avait jamais pleuré auparavant. L'eau dégoulinait de ses vêtements, trempant la moquette. Ce ruban, elle lui avait offert quelques semaines après leur rencontre…Il avait mal. Horriblement mal. Les blessures de son cœur s'étaient rouvertes, le laissant haletant de douleur. Serrant dans ses mains le ruban, tout en l'appuyant contre sa poitrine, il se balança d'avant en arrière, les larmes ruisselantes sur son visage, créant des sillons humides sur ses joues…Le monde autour de lui allait changer à présent, il sera différent, presque inconnu maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là. Avant, même si elle n'était pas à ses côtés, il savait qu'elle existait, quelque part, à Florence ou à Venise…qu'elle était vivante ! et qu'elle construisait sa vie comme un tableau ou une forteresse, mais elle n'avait pas pu finir son chef-d'œuvre parce que le destin en avait décidé autrement. Le Destin, le Sort, le Hasard, une Coïncidence ? La Mort ? Qu'importait si c'était le Destin qui s'acharnait sur lui ou elle, ou la Mort qui avait décidé à leurs places. Ce qui avait été fait ne pouvait plus être réparé ni même remplacé...

Il ignorait combien de temps il était resté là à pleurer son chagrin. Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus, mais il s'en fichait. Peu lui importait désormais. Le sel de ses larmes séchées sur ses joues craquelait sur sa peau. Il se releva faiblement, essuyant d'un revers de manche une nouvelle larme qui s'était échappée. Son regard balaya la pièce et tout lui sembla inconnu comme s'il avait été chez quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place dans cette pièce même si elle lui avait appartenu. Le peu de soleil qui avait réussit à rentrer dans la pièce, s'était évaporé aussi vite qu'il était venu, engloutit par les nuages sombres du dehors et la pluie ne s'était pas arrêtée non plus. Sous lui, une auréole d'eau marquait le tapis, jadis éclatant avec ses couleurs chaudes et ses fines broderies d'or, tant ses vêtements étaient trempés et dégoulinaient par terre. Le ruban rouge gisait au sol, ayant glissé entre ses doigts…Comme la vie glisse entre les mains des gens. Il fixa son regard sur ce ruban sans le voir vraiment. Après quelques minutes, il se baissa pour le ramasser et sortit son collier de l'intérieur de son manteau pour emmêler le ruban à la chaîne d'or. Tout en le remettant dans la poche intérieur, il sortit de la chambre et quitta son ancienne demeure qui avait, pourtant, été chaleureuse pour se rendre devant une tombe improvisée vers les abords de la ville. La terre mouillée lui avait facilité la tâche pour creuser un grand et profond trou. Une croix fabriquée avec deux morceaux de bois polis, fixés par une cordelette, était planté à la tête de la sépulture. Il s'approcha de la croix et y accrocha son pendentif mêlé au ruban rouge. Il resta devant la tombe, tête baissée, pendant un long moment, ne bronchant pas à la pluie qui redoublait sur Florence et qui coulait dans son dos pour s'écraser dans une flaque. Fermant les yeux, il releva la tête vers le ciel noir et les gouttes de pluie ruisselèrent sur son visage, se mélangeant aux nouvelles larmes qui glissaient sur ses joues. Jetant un dernier regard à la sépulture, il rabattit sa capuche et se détourna pour se diriger vers une petite ruelle et se fondre dans l'obscurité…

**…Requiescat in pace...Amore mio, Cristina.**


End file.
